Splumonkey
Normal= , turns into Shadow Splumonkey during the Nightmare Phase |imagewidth = 150px |image = Image:Splumonkey.png |imagewidth = 150px |spawnFrom = ( ) |drops = , , 50%, Any stolen items in its Inventory }} |-| Shadow= Splumonkeys are neutral Mobs found in the Ruins. They live in Splumonkey Pods. In older versions of the game, they tried to steal Items by knocking them out of the player's inventory. When killed, they drop any stolen items, 1 Morsel, 1 Cave Banana, and possibly 1 Nightmare Fuel. When the Nightmare Cycle reaches the Nightmare Phase, Splumonkeys turn into Shadow Splumonkeys and become hostile to the player, all humanoids (Merms, Pigs, MacTusk etc.), any Monster and follower in the vicinity. When killed, they drop Beard Hair in addition to their usual drops. When the Nightmare Cycle resumes the Calm Phase, Splumonkeys revert to their normal form. Behavior Splumonkeys pick Bananas from Cave Banana Trees, Berries from Berry Bushes, and any Mushrooms in sight. They will harvest crops from Farm plots, steal items from Chests, Ice Boxes, and Chester, and take food from Crock Pots. If they pick up a Hat, they will wear it. The hat will give the same benefits to the Splumonkey as a player (a Miner Hat will provide light, a Football Helmet defense, etc.), and will lose durability at the same rate a player would. Splumonkeys defend themselves by throwing Manure at a distance or biting enemies that come within melee range. Being hit by Manure causes damage and lowers Sanity by 10 points. Splumonkeys can hold a maximum of three Manure, and eating food items will replenish this count. They prefer to run and throw any Manure they have from a distance, so the player may need to corner it to hurt it with melee weapons. At the onset of an Earthquake, all Splumonkeys return to their Splumonkey Pods. Once there, they will drop all the items they have (excluding worn headgear). When one of their comrades dies, they drop all their items (again, excluding worn headgear) where they are and run back to the Splumonkey Pods. Shadow Splumonkeys are not affected by these events. They too won't do this if killed by a follower or other mob. On occasion, Splumonkeys will follow the player, especially if the player has a Cave Banana in their inventory. Unlike other followers, Splumonkeys do not assist and only harass. If they are on the surface and homeless or too far away from their pod, they will sleep at daytime and wake up at dusk or upon being attacked. Splumonkeys are scared of the ruins, meaning they won't go past the entrance, shadow Splumonkeys will chase the player into the ruins. If any creature that is not the player attacks a Splumonkey, all other nearby Splumonkey will attack them with melee. For example, if Wendy attacks a Splumonkey with Abigail nearby, and Abigail attacks one, all other Splumonkey will attack her. Splumonkeys will not run away from followers. A missed attack can still cause followers to attempt to attack them. Aggravated Shadow Splumonkeys will chase the player until death. If a Splumonkey and a player remain idle with an item between them, the Splumonkey will forget the player and attempt to pick up the item. The window of them stealing the item can be used to kill the Splumonkey. If the player is right next to a Splumonkey while they are stealing an item, the player can get two-three free hits before they run off if not attacked by any other Splumonkeys. While attacked Splumonkeys near players will forget about stealing the item and run from all players. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill a Splumonkey. Splumonkeys take 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Tips * Splumonkeys do not recognize Wilbur as their king and will not be friendly to him; Splumonkeys are different from Prime Apes. * Despite having low stats, their numbers, projectile attacks, and relentlessness make this creature extremely dangerous. * A quick way to get rid of them is to burn their pods with a Fire Staff. Then one can kill them one by one or let them die for the mobs around. * In Don't Starve Together, both normal and Shadow Splumonkeys are passive against Wood Fences and Wood Gates, so fencing a pod is a good way to keep the monkeys at bay without destroying their spawn. Trivia * The name "Splumonkey" is a portmanteau of the words "Spelunk" and "Monkey." ** The name may be a reference to the indie game Spelunky, which has a subterranean monkey enemy that steals items from the player. * Their inclusion is a possible reference to the term "Underground Monkey", or the practice of reusing mob sprites in role-playing video games by placing them in different areas (placing animals in strange biomes) with the common example being a subterranean monkey enemy. * Before the The Stuff of Nightmares update, Splumonkeys used to spawn in Caves. They also used to spawn from Barrels, likely a reference to the phrase "more fun than a barrel of monkeys". Barrels were changed to Splumonkey Pods in A Moderately Friendly Update. * Splumonkeys were added in response to a fan suggestion. * Splumonkeys were revealed during the early Beta, leading people to believe they would be implemented sooner than they were. They were not actually implemented until seven months later. The reason for the delay is unknown. * Despite Splumonkeys' apathy towards Wilbur, when a Splumonkey is attacked, Wilbur will automatically attempt to attack the aggressor. It's unknown if this behavior is a bug or intended by the developers. Gallery Splumonkey and Wilson.png|A size comparison of Splumonkeys next to Wilson. Splumonkeys Idle.png|Two Splumonkeys, with one about to battlecry. Splumonkey battle cry.png|A Splumonkey's battle cry. Splumonkey Eating.png|A Splumonkey eating. Splumonkey Theft.png|A Splumonkey stealing an Ice Staff from Wilson. Snoringsplumonkey.png|A snoring Splumonkey. Frozen Splumonkey.png|A frozen Splumonkey. Splumonkey Bite.png|A Splumonkey using its bite attack. Splumonkey Dung.png|A Splumonkey throwing Manure at Wilson. Splumonkey Hats.png|Splumonkeys wearing stolen hats. Splumonkey Shadow Hats.png|Frozen Shadow Splumonkeys wearing hats. Splumonkey Asleep.png|A sleeping Splumonkey. Shadow Splumonkey Asleep.png|A sleeping Shadow Splumonkey. Art Stream 85 Splumonkey.png|Splumonkeys as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 85. Category:Mobs Category:Animals Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Ranged Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Apparel Category:Nightmare State Indicator